


SpawnCamp

by Sharo



Series: Adventures from Hermitcraft Season 6 [3]
Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 1.14 glitches, Admin powers, All the Hermits are great bros, Dubious minecraft physics, Exhaustion, Friendship, Hermitcraft season 6, Season Sixfinity, game-typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: 1.14 glitches are still haunting the server. As Admin, Xisuma is just barely keeping up with fixes, but at what cost?
Series: Adventures from Hermitcraft Season 6 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640074
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	SpawnCamp

Chasing glitches all over the server was a tiring job. No one worked as hard as an Admin on a mission, especially when that Admin was _almost_ caught up, and looking forward to a relaxing evening with a short book and a cup of tea. Xisuma destroyed the last command block from the temporary array, stowing the few blanks he had left back into a shulker box. Checking the mall shop in front of him one more time (to make certain the new save would stick this time!), he was able to check that work item from off his list.

_Shopping district is fixed for the moment, just Joe’s Ministry of Truth and then Cleo’s ship left to check on. Or maybe just one of the two.Then I’m calling it a night._

Wrapped up in thoughts of a hot kettle waiting for him, he turned away from the shop front and right into Cubfan. 

They both stumbled back, chuckling and trying to apologize. 

Cubfan juggled a couple of items in his inventory, finally coming up with a book he offered to Xisuma. “Hey, X, fancy meeting you here. Was planning on dropping this off at your base later, but mind if I give it to you now?”

Xisuma smiled and sighed. “Let me guess, more things to fix?”

“Nah, man. Invitation.” Cub laughed, tossing him the signed book. “Too much work lately, we all need a break. Take a look at it when you have some downtime.”

“I’m afraid that’s still a ways off.” Xisuma took the book and stored it for later. “I’ve got a couple more projects to finish up before I can rest.” 

“Alright then. Anything I can help with? My chores are done now that I don’t have to go out to your base.”

“Thanks, but it’s just a bit of Admin work.” 

Cubfan laughed and fell into step with him as he moved toward the bubblevators. “‘Just a bit’ the man says. X, have you done anything -but- Admin work lately?”

“Sure. I’ve still got projects going in Tower bay and at New Hermitville. And I had the chance to play with the new brown mooshrooms just the other day.”

“Allright, I’ll just tag along for moral support then.” They popped up together at the ground-level entrance to the mall. “Where to next?”

“I was planning to check out Cleo’s ship before calling it a night. She’s had more armour stands disappear since the Great Entity Purge. I’ve got a couple of messages from her with date and time stamps to check for a fix.” His elytra already equipped, he pulled rockets from his inventory, glancing at Cub. “Meet you there?”

Cub gestured for him to lead, following easily. Swinging up sharply from inside the Shopping District, it was a short flight to the north and the Pirate District. The rainbow sails of ZombieCleo’s base were always an easily spotted marker coming in from the northeast. Today the ship was desolate, cannons sitting unmanned and many of the decorative details were missing. Cubfan landed lightly on the empty deck, putting out a steadying hand to catch Xisuma when he stumbled the landing. 

“Sure you’ve got the energy for this, X?”

Xisuma fought down a sigh. “Yeah, I just wanted to see what damage was done, and check the backups for the information she provided. The actual work I’ll have to do another day.”

“Alright then. Check downstairs for lighting glitches first?” 

They explored the empty holds, finding no lighting issues, but also no armor stands. Xisuma climbed up to the empty crows nest, admiring the view of the wonderful kraken build. Cubfan joined him a moment later, looking out towards the land.

“Dang, Cleo been doing the work out here. It’s a shame this world update is throwing everyone for a loop.” Cub munched on a golden carrot, just staring out ahead of them. “Not blaming you, X, before you start apologizing. We all agreed on the update.”

"I know. But I still feel a little responsible." Xisuma took a seat in the nest, making himself comfortable. "I'm gonna do a bit of Admin-ing, check out the backup situation."

"Cool, cool. I'm gonna check out Tortuga, looks like Cleo added some dioramas since I was here last."

Night fell while he worked, the full moon still giving him plenty of illumination for his screens of notes and server information. He noted the backup that was needed to reset the area, and saved the coordinates as well. Still several screens deep in his work, he jumped at the sudden screech of phantoms. 

Xisuma ducked blindly as two dove at his perch, frantically saving and closing out the screens blocking his vision. Ignoring a wave of dizziness as he stood, Xisuma put his back to the mast and equipped his diamond sword. Glancing out across the bay, he spotted another pack of the creatures swooping at Cub, who was laughing and sniping them with expert shots from his bow. Another screech above him, and Xisuma twisted to land a heavy blow on his own attacker, the knockback on his sword safely pushing it away from him as it ascended for another round. _Whoops, should have used the axe with smite._ Switching weapons, he managed a critical hit to one-shot the next. The third phantom hit him from the back, pushing him closer to the edge of his small platform. Wincing, he swung the axe behind him, narrowly missing the flying pest, but knocking several trapdoors off the nest. Keeping his eyes on the first phantom, he was braced for its next attack, clipping its wing as it swooped for him. It vanished in a puff of smoke and xp orbs.

Scanning the night sky for his final phantom, he missed the next pack spawning as Cub approached the ship. Two more struck him from the back and side, knocking his diamond helmet askew and his feet from his perch. 

He heard Cub cry out as he fell, but wasn't able to activate his elytra before the ship deck rushed up to meet him.

<XISUMA FELL FROM A HIGH PLACE TRYING TO AVOID PHANTOM>

Xisuma held his head as the world stopped spinning, still hearing the fading screams of the phantoms. At least he was back in his base, the cover overhead keeping any more from spawning. _Probably all of that nether-hopping, I lost track of the day cycles_. The dimness of his base was easing the headache he'd had all day.

<CUBFAN135>: I've got your items, X

<XISUMA>: Thanks, be back in a few

He sat at the edge of his bed a moment longer, loathe to move now that he had taken a moment to rest. Pushing himself to his feet, he stumbled towards the wall of shulkers, and opening his ender chest he started searching for a spare elytra and armor.

<CUBFAN135>: Loaded a chest for you. Need me to stick around?

Distracted by responding to chat, X slipped on the elytra, tossing a pair of feather falling boots and an iron sword into his inventory. He didn't register the groaning from behind him as he started a reply to Cub.

<XISUMA>:No need, I'll be back in a

"Ah!" The enchanted iron sword that bit into his shoulder numbed his arm, and he sent off the incomplete message in shock. Shuffling footsteps behind him made him turn, then danced back from another swing of the sword. Three zombies in mismatched armor followed his movements and he struck out with his own equipped sword. Two strikes took out the next zombie in front of him, and another three spawned on the glass floor of his base, immediately turning toward him.

Another blow from the sword-wielding zombie brought him down to a single heart, knocking him into the path of the next wave. The world faded out.

<XISUMA WAS SLAIN BY ZOMBIE>

He respawned at his bed, surrounded now. Even before his vision cleared he could hear the groans, and Xisuma struck out with his fists, trying to punch them back, aiming to get to his sword again. 

"Jeez, come on. Stupid zombies."

They paid his insult no attention, mindlessly converging on him. He managed to take out two more, only to spot more emerging from the darkened area near his guardian farm storage. Overwhelmed by sheer numbers now, Xisuma fell to their bites and blows.

<XISUMA WAS SLAIN BY ZOMBIE>

<CUBFAN135>: X, you okay man?

<GOODTIMESWITHSCAR>: ??

Xisuma respawned again, his head pounding and arms heavy. Vision still blurred, he stumbled away from the dead hands reaching for him, trying to move them away from his spawn point. He shot off a quick plea into chat as rough hands tugged at him as he struggled to move.

<XISUMA>: help

<XISUMA WAS SLAIN BY ZOMBIE>

<CUBFAN135>: Where you at, X?

He could barely get his eyes to open as he respawned again. _Move away from the bed, jeez_. Zombie growls and moans surrounded him as he half stumbled, half fell past outstretched limbs.

<GOODTIMESWITHSCAR>: Anyone know where X is?

<CUBFAN135>: We were in the pirate district, not sure where his spawn is set tho

<XISUMA WAS SLAIN BY ZOMBIE>

<MUMBOJUMBO>: I'm at my base, I can check his ocean base. Take me just a minute to get there

<XISUMA WAS SLAIN BY ZOMBIE>

<DOCM77>: I'm near the new land, I'll check his build. X-man, you okay?

Xisuma wasn’t bothering to open his eyes anymore. The world was still spinning anyway, a cachaphony of growls and chat notifications fading into nonsense around him. Dull blows knocked him to the floor. He needed to move, to get up, but he couldn't remember why.

<XISUMA WAS SLAIN BY ZOMBIE>

The noise of spammed rockets outside of his base made him force his eyes open. He slid to the floor beside the bed, absently watching a black-suited Hermit awkwardly fly into his base and pull up sharply. Xisuma didn't move as the undead blotted out his vision again.

<MUMBOJUMBO>: He's at his base, there's a horde of zombies in here!

<CUBFAN135>: I'm on my way

<CUBFAN135>: Coming from the shopping district

Mumbo landed less than gracefully on the top edge of the geometric prismarine base, peering down at the swarm of zombies.

<XISUMA WAS SLAIN BY ZOMBIE>

<MUMBOJUMBO>: they're surrounding his bed, I can't get close to him

<MUMBOJUMBO>: and I don't have a bow..

<DOCM77>: Break his bed Mumbo

<DOCM77>: Force him to worldspawn

<CUBFAN135>: Almost there, I'll help you out

<MUMBOJUMBO>: ok

<GOODTIMESWITHSCAR>: I'll meet him at Spawn

Mumbo kept his rockets in his off hand, then pulled out his sword. Dropping down to the glass floor, he hoped to distract the zombies towards him before-

Xisuma respawned at the bed, knocked almost immediately off by waiting zombies. Only one zombie continued towards Mumbo, the rest turned back to the unmoving Hermit.

<MUMBOJUMBO>: He's not even fighting anymore. I need help!

Not usually one for fighting, Mumbo still dashed toward the crowd, knowing it would be only moments before X would die again. Here and there he spotted zombies with diamond armor, and one with an elytra equipped. Remembering to go for critical hits, Mumbo danced around the edge of the group until Xisuma faded out and the horde turned towards him.

<XISUMA WAS SLAIN BY ZOMBIE>

A crossbow twanged above Mumbo’s head, and several zombies died or began to glow. Cubfan swooped from the nether portal and into the crowd gathering attention, then hopped back towards Mumbo, drawing the zombies away from the respawned Hermit.

"I got the horde- go break his bed before he dies again!"

Cub switched elegantly between the sword and crossbow as most of the zombies followed him, cutting swiftly through their numbers. Mumbo envied his skill as he sidestepped and dodged the clumsy attacks in relation, punching and shoving remaining undead to reach Xisuma's side.

"Sorry we couldn't get here sooner, X" he murmured to the injured hermit, swinging his sword to break the useless bed even as Xisuma faded out again.

<XISUMA WAS SLAIN BY ZOMBIE>

<CUBFAN135>: He's coming your way Scar

Without worrying about hitting his friend now, Mumbo swung his sword about indiscriminately, taking out his worry and frustration on the groaning undead.

****

<YOUR BED WAS MISSING OR OBSTRUCTED>

Scar was waiting outside of the world spawn portal as Xisuma spawned on the bare stone.

<GOODTIMESWITHSCAR>: I've got him WHOA

<DOCM77>: Almost there, Scar. You okay?

Scar wasn't expecting Xisuma to fall over like that, wincing as his helmet bounced on the stone. Rushing to his side, he was more concerned by the slowly fading slashes and bite marks through his underarmor.

<GOODTIMESWITHSCAR>: He's not moving, and it’s still night. I may attract phantoms unless someone can sleep

Even as he sent the message, Doc stepped out of the portal and tossed down a bed. It took just a few moments to reset the day cycle, then the half-cyborg was at their side.

Xisuma didn't stir as they lifted him as gently as they could, moving to the side of the spawn portal and out of the main walkway. Doc checked him over and Scar took the chance to check in.

<GOODTIMESWITHSCAR>: Cub, Mumbo, everything okay?

<CUBFAN135>: Finished clearing out the zombies. Stashing his gear and lighting up the base.

<MUMBOJUMBO>: the floor in here is glass and slabs, it shouldn’t be possible for this many to spawn

Doc made a clucking sound beside Scar, following the convo with his own cybernetics. 

<DOCM77>: there’s a lot of that going around lately

<CUBFAN135>: Done here, where do you want us to meet you?

Scar tried to catch Doc’s gaze. “What’s the safest place to take him? There are still glitches all over the server right now.”

Doc shook his head, not looking away from his ‘patient’. “Definitely not New Hermitville, we’re still having problems with raids on top of the light glitches out there.”

“Who’s got a secure base close to spawn? We won’t be able to get him up to the upper hub anyway.” Scar reminded him. “Black Sand Bay isn’t far, but ah…” he trailed off sheepishly. “It’s not exactly mob proof.”

<DOCM77>: X is gonna need time to recover at this point. Any suggestions?

<MUMBOJUMBO>: My base is lit up, but not a whole lot of cover

<CUBFAN135>: Scar, bring him to ConCorp, I can make a space. You remember where the portal moved to?

Scar nodded at Doc’s questioning glance before replying.

<GOODTIMESWITHSCAR>: I remember. We’ll be there in a few

<CUBFAN135>: I’ll unsecure the entrance and get ready for hosting.

Doc forced a chuckle even as he stood, pulling one of Xisuma’s arms around his neck to lift him. “I hope this doesn’t turn out to be one of those ConVex pranks, Scar.”

Scar stowed his communicator, then ducked around to lift on the other side. “Of course not, my dear Doctor,” he bantered, recognizing that neither of them wanted to acknowledge their concern that Xisuma still had not regained consciousness. Slipping an arm around Xisuma as if they were merely escorting him, Scar nodded towards the portal.

“ConCorp is always a gracious host to all who are worthy of the prestige. We would welcome both of you to stay with us until..” He faltered, not sure where to go with his thought.

Doc picked up where he had dropped, as they stepped through the portal and into the nether hub. “Until there’s no longer a profit to be made, right? Good thing Zizuma took care of your glitches already. You can pay him back without losing any diamonds.”

<CUBFAN135>: All good and standing by for you Scar

Scar shot off a quick reply one-handed as they approached the ConCorp portal.

<GOODTIMESWITHSCAR>: Coming in through the boardroom

Doc raised a brow at the message. “Boardroom?”

Scar grinned. “Well, it IS a corporation. The board members need somewhere to meet.” Then the portal was bringing them out into the underground foyer of the ConCorp grounds.

Mumbo stood at one end of the large central table, staring absently at the parrots seated around it.

“Trying to steal ConCorp secrets, Mumbo?” Scar tried to joke as they approached.

Mumbo looked up, and paled even further at the sight of Scar and Doc holding up an unmoving Xisuma between them. His mouth opened and closed quickly, his eyes seeming to search their faces for answers. Scar smiled encouragingly at him, trying to put him at ease as they moved for the hallway.

“I, um,” Mumbo started hesitantly, “I was trying to figure out why all of the birds were sitting at the table.”

Scar nodded knowingly. “All of the board members have a seat at the table. They have reports to present and shareholders to answer to. And cake. You can never have too much cake.”

Cubfan helped them to lift Xisuma into a bed in a newly built room off the hallway. Doc checked over X again as they watched in a momentary silence.

“You have, erm, parrots as your board members?” Mumbo offered.

Scar gently steered him out of the crowded room. “We do, let me give you a quick tour of our operations here.”

Their voices moved away, and Cub pulled out a few wool blankets from his inventory.

“We haven’t seen that kind of spawn-camping in a while, right?”

Doc chuckled darkly as he leaned back to accept the blankets. “Not since Scar’s mineshaft camp at the beginning of the last world, at least. These current glitches are a real pain.” He nodded toward the still form. “He should be fine, heavens knows this is probably the first sleep he’s gotten in weeks.”

Cub agreed. “I forget sometimes how much he works. He’s had to have been all over the server with these update problems.” He shook his head absently. “I’ve been fixing what I can at ConCorp before calling him. And even at that it took him two tries to get the last backup to stick. And then I ran into him at the mall fixing Impulse's new shop. He seemed a little out of it afterwards, so I tagged along to help over at Cleo’s ship.”

They both settled in to comfortable chairs, resting within earshot of their friend. 

Doc tossed an extra blanket over his own legs “I’ve been working with Iskall to tame these multiple pillager raids in New Hermitville. We’ve started trapping the last raiders to keep from starting yet another raid every five minutes.” He waved an arm, gesturing in frustration. “Which works until another Hermit comes and kills it, or the darned thing freakin’ despawns and starts a fresh raid wave.”

Cub smiled tiredly. “But they start dropping some pretty good loot. Maybe I’ll make them a shrine in town - give ‘em a good ol’ ConCorp welcome.”

“Hah! Like we need you teaming up with them. Your ConVex pranks are more than enough for one server! Besides, Zizuma had plans…” he sighed, looking over towards the bed. “Zizuma was building them a church or something. Pretty sure it’s that big plot with all of the scaffolding towers at the edge of the new village.”

Cub scoffed, but with a fond smile on his face. “In his spare time, I’m sure.” He yawned, and settled back into his chair. “X needs to ask for some help once in a while. A couple of us could have easily helped with the lighting in the shopping district - it’s just a matter of breaking and replacing everything, last I checked. He didn’t need to do it all himself.”

Doc grinned again as Cub’s eyes slid lower and lower. “Right, just like ConCorp building up its empire, shops, and a whole country club.”

Cub laughed. “Yeah, but ConCorp is the future of everything, didn’t you hear? Besides, we were retired for a bit and I had Scar to help, so I’ve had my rest.” Another yawn interrupted him.

Doc tossed him another blanket. “Uh huh. Get some more rest then, I’ll stay up and watch over you both for a bit.” Pulling out a book and quill, he waved it at Cub. “I’ve got a base idea to work on. I’ll wake you if anything happens.”

Cub closed his eyes. “Thanks, man, I think I will. That was a bit.. stressful.”

Doc bent over his book, idly running a passive scan over the two other Hermits in the room. Content that they were both sleeping peacefully, he turned his attention to the schematic sketches. _Now, where to place the tunnel borer_.

*****

He woke up slowly, a vague sense of having forgotten something important but not immediate. There was a heaviness in his chest and limbs that he didn’t want to fight, some remembered pain or unease that slipped away when he tried to catch the thought.

He took a deeper breath to alleviate the weight in his chest, and vaguely wondered at the earthy smells of wood and podzol. _Jeez, where did I fall asleep this time?_ But he was warm and the area was dimly lit, and he couldn’t bring himself to fight the lethargy still hanging on him. _I’ll just finish this nap, then go back to…_

He sank back into sleep, never having opened his eyes.

*****

Scar wandered the side hallways of ConCorp, appreciating the work and detail that his partner had put into the building. Blocks of Vex magic hummed lightly to him, working with the recessed lighting to provide a calm vibe that he appreciated right now. He rode the bubblevators up to check out the various farms and builds connected to the underground passages, poking around at the clean lines and Vex magic spread throughout the compound. 

Mumbo had finally retired to his own base, after making Scar promise him several times to notify him as soon as there was any change in their Admin, and promising to be back in the morning. Scar was hoping that walking the halls of ConCorp would help him sleep in a bit, tired enough not to dream. 

Finding his way back to the main boardroom, he found Doc chatting with one of the parrots, sketching along in broad strokes in a book as he carried on. Scar smiled, and made a quick detour to the kitchen.

He returned with two mugs of hot chocolate, Doc now writing furiously in his book. 

“Following Mumbo in stealing ConCorp secrets are we?” Scar placed a mug down beside him and took a seat on the jukebox. 

Doc held up a finger and finished scrawling across the page. He sighed as he closed the book, a happy grin on his face. “No ConCorp secrets, Scar. But I see why these guys are hanging around. They make a really good sounding board for ideas.” He sipped at the hot drink, leaning back in his seat. “You should get some sleep, too. Cubfan fell asleep a while ago, and I don’t imagine Zizuma will wake up for at least a day, if not more.”

Scar stared into his own mug. “Yeah, it's a pretty exhausting ordeal. And almost never happens when you’re prepared for it.”

“Ah.” Doc gave him a gentle look. “Brings back some bad memories?”

Scar nodded and drank some more chocolate. “Went for a walk to wear myself out. But then I saw you out here and decided a couple of hot drinks wouldn’t go amiss.” 

Doc grinned. “Well, you were right. There’s been so much going on around the server lately, I’m starting to wonder if we shouldn’t just call a night in with everyone and relax as a group.”

“Well that might be nice. Do you think we can set up a sleepover with a campfire and smores?”

“There may be room on the lawn for that.”

*****

Thunder crashed outside, followed by a rustling and thump from inside the room. Disoriented, Cubfan reached over, uncovering a lantern on the side table. On the other side of the room, Xisuma sat on the floor, half-wrapped in a blanket and holding his hands against the sides of his helmet. Another peal of thunder, and Xisuma flinched, breathing coming faster in the otherwise quiet room.

Cubfan rubbed at his eyes and slid out of bed. “Just a thunderstorm, man.”

Xisuma's head jerked up, tracking the sound of his voice, but Cub was pretty sure he didn't actually _see_ him.

_Panic attack, or still asleep?_ Cubfan picked up his own blanket and stepped over to where Xisuma sat in front of the other bed. Before he could sit though, Xisuma was already standing and moving towards the door. "Hey, X, wait a minute."

Xisuma spun around, catching himself on the doorframe. It took him a moment to focus on Cub, who grabbed the dropped blanket. "Cub?"

Cubfan wrapped the blanket around Xisuma's shoulders, steadying him when he swayed. "It's still the middle of the night, go back to bed, man."

Xisuma shook his head. "I wasn't, um." He blinked several times but followed when Cub led him back to the bed. "I was working on something. I think?" he trailed off, ending in a yawn.

Cub nodded, sitting down beside him on the bed. "Do you remember what happened?"

Xisuma was quiet for long enough that Cub thought he had fallen asleep sitting up. "I was out at Cleo's ship, with you. Up in the crow's nest- oh. Phantoms came out and knocked me off." He paused for a moment, checking his empty inventory. "Did I respawn here?" He looked around, noticing for the first time where they were. "Er, where is here?"

Cubfan patted his shoulder. "You respawned at your base, and then a squad of zombies decided to spawn-camp you."

"Um, I don't remember that."

"Probably for the best. We brought you back to ConCorp since your base is not so safe at the moment. You must have been exhausted, because you've slept for the last two days." Cubfan chuckled at Xisuma's stunned look. "Dude, you obviously needed it. You want some tea or something? Or would you prefer to go back to bed?"

Xisuma shook his head. "I think I've slept long enough. A hot cup of tea sounds lovely, though."

Cubfan stood and offered a hand up. "Alright, we can raid the kitchens while we're at it."

Cubfan led the way through the maze of corridors to a well stocked kitchen. One wall was covered in double-chests all labeled “Cake”, another was full of smokers and stone ovens. Xisuma sat at a high stool as Cub put on a kettle and rummaged through a couple of chests. 

“Well, it looks like someone has been raiding my cocoa bean stash, I suspect Scar’s sweet tooth. Feel like some hot cocoa instead of tea?”

Xisuma smiled tiredly. “That sounds fine, whatever you’d like.”

“You’re the guest, so it’s whatever you’d like, X.” But he busied himself with grinding cocoa beans and warming some milk as well. “Would you be up for a tour? I remember you asking about the farms we have underground.”

“Yeah, you had mentioned linking them all through the corridors and into your storage factory, right?”

“The warehouse, yep. Here’s your cocoa, let's go for a walk.” 

******

Xisuma startled awake to a pair of boots nudging his leg.

"Sorry, sorry.."

“Cubfan sent me to check on you. Tea?”

A steaming mug was handed down to him as he realized he'd fallen asleep sitting up in a side hallway. He leaned back against the wall, reaching out to accept the hot drink with shaking arms. He pulled it to his chest, soaking in the warmth and ignoring the condensation on the outside of his visor.

"Thanks," he offered again. "Cubfan went to help Scar with something, I didn't mean to fall asleep in the hallway."

Mumbo folded himself downwards to sit beside him, cradling his own cup of tea. He sipped it slowly, neither hermit yet making eye contact.

"I rather think that you have been overworking yourself, X. And we have been bad friends to not notice it sooner." Mumbo gently bumped his shoulder against Xisuma's at a noise of protest. "You are usually the one pulling us out of our projects, and I've seen you all over the server lately, I didn't realize that you weren't getting time to rest." He sipped at his tea again, relaxing a little more when Xisuma started drinking his. "I figure it's going on about three weeks now since the big update, and you have been working on your own big projects like the rest of us. And yet somehow you’re still on top of all of the little details, plus everyone bugging you at all hours about glitches and problems that keep popping up." He glanced over at Xisuma, who was still staring into his tea. "I think we rather took it for granted that you were handling it all."

They sat in companionable silence, finishing their tea.

Mumbo spoke again. "While you got some rest, Cubfan managed to clear up most of the raids in the Newlands, and Doc got in touch with his SciCraft buddies, who say that there should be another update for both the lighting and raid issue soon." He chuckled. "In the meantime, some of the Hermits are complaining about getting sick of drinking milk so often."

Xisuma nodded slowly beside him. "There's been so much going on with this update, and I didn't want everyone to lose sight of all the great things that got added to the world. I could fix some of the little problems that popped up. I did- I hadn't realized it had been going on for so long already."

“I know that the rest of us may not be able to help with the Admin side, but you don’t have to do everything yourself. We’re happy to help, Xisuma.”

Xisuma chuckled lightly. “You’re not the first to tell me that this week.” He rested his head back against the wall. “I’m tired, Mumbo. And sometimes I forget that not everything falls on my shoulders.”

Mumbo nudged Xisuma again before he could fall asleep. “Come on, let’s head back to the main room and see what we can do about lodgings here for another night.”

“Oh, jeez. Don’t mention that to Cub. We’ll have a ConCorp Hotel before you know it.”

*****

**Author's Note:**

> This one got a away from me a bit, sorry if the ending is a bit abrupt.  
> As always, comments and constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
